Secret of the Sea
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: The group explores the seemingly abandoned underwater city of Rapture until they're separated and the city's residences creep out of the woodwork to make sure none of them leaves the sunken city alive. Some Korrasami, Bopal, Maroh, Korra Bioshock crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm planning for this to be a Legend of Korra/Bioshock cross over. This will be a dark story with adult themes, which is why it has the M rating. It might be lowered if I end up not going there.

1

"The City under the Sea"

Korra looked down at the torn tattered piece of cloth in her hand. "There are no gods in Rapture?" She looked up at General Iroh who had handed her the cloth. "What's that supposed to mean Iroh?"

"Don't know, one of my men found it in a strange submarine out in the middle of nowhere. Found some other stuff too, but that was the most confusing."

Korra handed the cloth over to Asami. "So there was nothing of interest in the wreckage?"

Iroh shook his head. "Oh there were plenty of interesting things including a corps but this seemed to be the most telling. The word rapture is capitalized as if it were a place."

Asami looked over. "I've never heard of a place called rapture."

"No one has, but we found a map with a location."

"And that's where you want to take us?"

Iroh nodded. "If possible, yes. I just have this feeling that this is something the Avatar should be apart of."

Korra nodded smiling. "Well then, give me a week and we'll meet you at the docks." She looked over at Asami and taking the cloth back. "Mako's going to love this."

Asami nodded. "He always loved a good mystery."

.o.

Mako looked out from the sub's windows at a glittering city deep under the water. "I like mysteries, but this is straight out of science fiction."

Bolin nudged his brother. "Hey maybe we should have brought Varick then? This would be a great idea for a new mover series." Elsewhere in the sub people groaned.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Asami said kindly.

"Last time that guy was on a sub he rewired it and almost sunk the whole thing." One of the sailors complained.

"I think he's banned." Another commented.

"After that stunt he pulled with the electrolysis machine? You bet he is!"

Mako rolled his eyes. "Figures. So General do you have any more information for us about this place?"

"Absolutely none." Iroh confessed. "What I've told you is all we know. It's a city called Rapture that's off the northern coast of the Fire Nation."

"Gee I love it when we have so little information."

Iroh smiled. "I thought you liked mysteries."

Mako crossed his arms. "I do but I like reading them not living them." He rubbed his left arm. "Not anymore."

Opel looked over at Bolin. "So is this how all your adventures start?"  
Bolin shrugged. "Eh not really. This is the first time where Iroh's been here for the start of it. Usually he's sent as cavalry."

"Or I'm completely useless." The young general joked. "Though ever since Kuvira was locked away Riako's been almost liberal with his permission to aid the avatar. Guess the election must be coming up."

A female commander walked up. "Well I wish he would be less liberal with other countries militaries." She looked over at Iroh. "Though it is good to see you again."

Iroh kissed her cheek. "And you Commander Lafey; now how close are we to our target?"

Lafey smiled. "Come to the observation deck and find out General."

.o.

Asami's jaw dropped as she looked at the glittering city sitting under the sea. "How is this possible?"

Lafey crossed her arms. "I was hoping you'd be the one person who knew."

"I'm an engineer not a magician. This, this is amazing."

Korra nodded. "Yeah, it's like a Republic City under the sea." She took Asami's hand. "But I bet you could build it if you wanted to."

"Aw you're too sweet."

Mako leaned against the glass. "So we're going to go down there and investigate this place?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah…we are."

"How?"

"I-I don't know. Fey how are we going to investigate the city?"

Lafey sighed. "You'll be taking one of the mini subs to investigate and be careful. I want you to check in via radio every five hours."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "So now you're protective?"

Lafey smirked and patted Iroh's shoulder. "Always have been baby brother, Always have."

Iroh rolled hiss eyes. "Five minutes does not make me your baby brother; I'm not even the youngest!"

Lafey laughed walking away. "Not from where I'm standing General Baby bro."

Mako looked over at Iroh and smirked. "General Baby bro? That's cute. Does she call you that all the time?"

"Let it go detective and get ready for to investigate that city."

"Ok *snicker* General."

Bolin looked over at Mako. "Bro, I'm worried for you, your sense of humor has taken a real dive after you electrocuted yourself."

"What? It's kind of funny! I mean General Iroh being a baby brother! It's-it's proof that he's human!"

"So is the fact he breathes and you know I think I saw him eating earlier too!" Bolin smiled. "But you know he might walk on water when we're not looking."

The group burst into laughter while Mako glared at them.

Asami patted Mako's back with a knowing look. "It's ok, one day you'll learn how to talk to people you like."

Mako furrowed his brow. "I don't like General Iroh; I respect him. I don't like him, well I like him but not like how you like Korra…. uh I'm just digging myself further aren't I?"

Opal nodded. "Little bit."

"Let's just go check out the city. You know while I still have some dignity."

.o.

"I spoke too soon." Mako groaned feeling someone's elbow digging into his gut. "Who's is that?"

"Sorry."

"Ow!"

"Who punched me?"

The small sub felt ever smaller with six people on the inside and towering buildings on the outside. It took an hour of exploring before they found a small port that allowed the sub to rise up into an air pocket. The sub's door opened and the six spilled out one to the concrete.

Asami stood up and dusted herself off. "No offence but I hope I'm never that close to some of you ever again."

Korra smiled. "Love you too."

"You know who I was talking about."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Why do I come along on these things? I just get abuse."

Bolin helped Opel to her feet. "Oh come on they could have meant someone else."

Iroh looked around the bay. "Hey guys, let's table that conversation for a bit. Look at this place."

Mako looked around at the many discarded suitcases and the fine level of dust coating all of them. Looking up he saw a ripped red banner and the bloodstain down the wall. "Welcome to Rapture."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please leave your comments if you feel so compelled and I'll be posting more often as I hope to finish this before the end of the winter break.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Welcome To Rapture

Asami gulped as the group made their way down the corridor and it to what looked like a terminal. There were broken bits of concrete and water on the floor. She shined her light on to a wall with an electrical burn. "What happened here? Where are all the people?"

"And who's keeping the lights on?" Iroh added.

"Maybe he is." Bolin offered pointing his light onto a bust of a man. "Andrew Ryan…. weird name."

Korra shined a light around the broken room. "Weird place. Seems to be abandoned though."

Mako started to make his way up the stairs in the room. "If it is then what happened to the people?"

Iroh started to fallow him. "Maybe they just abandoned this building. I wouldn't blame them."

Asami nodded. "Kind of looked like it's about to fall down any minute."

Iroh paused. "Yeah…I'm going to go back to the sub and grab the short wave radio so we can keep in contact with Lafey should this building collapse on us and we need another way back."

Mako nodded. "Good idea I'll go with you."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Well we'll check out what's up a head."

Mako sighed. "Please don't go too far, getting separated in this place would not be good."

"Thank you captain obvious."

Mako shook his head and headed back to the sub where Iroh was digging through the supplies for the radio. He immerged from the sub with the newest and smallest radio in the world, which meant it was still the size of a brick but that was better than a cinderblock. Iroh slung a bag over his shoulder and handed Mako a knife.

"You really think we need weapons General?"

Iroh nodded. "I've got an uneasy feeling about his place. Let's go find the others."

Mako looked around the empty room. "Wait where did they go? Uh! I told them to wait for us! They couldn't wait five minutes?"

"Apparently not." Iroh pointed to the other end room. "Guess they went down there to…Fort Frolic."

Mako looked around at the other halls, which were all blocked by debris. "I hope you're right. There's no way we can go down the other halls."

Iroh nodded. "Let's get going, who knows what they've gotten in to!"

.o.

Asami leaned against the collapsed wall nursing her arm. "What was that-that thing? It looked like a woman but was crazed almost rabid."

Opel shook her head. "No idea but she was able to bend lightning like is was nothing. I hop Bolin and Korra are ok."

Asami nodded. "They should be, after all Korra's the avatar and a great bender."

"So is my Bolin but…I'm still worried." Opel looked at Asami's arm. "Let's try to find something for your arm. Don't want to you to get an infection."

Asami nodded and stood up. "Yeah, let's go and… Opel have you noticed something off about where we ended up?"

Opal looked around. "Uh not really. I mean these trees look normal to me…wait we're under the sea what are trees doing here?"

"Exactly. Maybe this is how this place get's oxygen." Asami picked a flower from one of the trees. "You know if this place didn't have that crazy woman I'd find this place very peaceful."

Opal nodded. "Yeah, yeah it's pretty now lets get that arm fixed up."

Asami nodded and the two walked further into the forest. "We should try to find a radio or something. Try and get in contact with the others, let the know we're ok."

Opal nodded pulling a first aid kit from under a bench. "Good plan…huh what's this doing under a bench?" She opened it. "Well it's got everything we need so I guess don't question luck."

"This place looks like it was abandoned in a hurry I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of useful things were left behind." She picked up a sizable piece of pipe.

"What's that for?"

"Just incase we run into that woman again. I would like to have something to protect myself with. Can't bend like you can and I don't have my glove."

Opal nodded. "True now would you stop swinging that around so I can bandaged your arm?"

.o.

Korra backed away from the screaming woman trapped under the rubble. Blood trickled down the side of her face as she grinned stretching out her arm and sending one last lightning bolt before a slab of concrete fell from the ceiling crushing her skull. Korra stood up shaking and looked over at Bolin and noticed a gash on the side of his face.

"Here let me heal that. Don't want you getting sick from whatever is down here."

Bolin nodded. "Yeah…Uh Korra what was she? Was she the last person here?"

Korra looked down. "If she was, she went mad with loneliness."

"Pity. Now what do we do?"

"We try to find our way back." Korra picked up blood stained masks. "And do it before we end up like that poor woman."

"Yeah…so any idea what happened to this place?"

Korra shook her head. "Not a clue. What's this?" Korra pulled out a cylinder. "Hey this looks like one of those recording things Asami uses. Maybe if we find a player it will get us some clues as to what happened here."

"Could work." Bolin looked up. "Hey Korra, how do you feel abut hospitals?"

"Uh I don't like them why?"

Bolin pointed up. "Because I think we just got ourselves locked in to the medical part of the city."

Korra cringed. "Oh shit. I really hate hospitals."

"You're not alone."

.o.

Mako looked around at the neon lights flickering advertising various clubs. Over the radio instrumental music poured out filling the whole area with an eerie feel. "Okay this is odd. I don't see anyone of them." He picked up a piece of paper. "The garden of Fantasy? What is that?"

Iroh took the page from Mako's hand. "From the look of the topless woman printed in the corner of the advertisement it's a strip joint or brothel. I really doubt any of our friends went there. Unless you know something I don't."

Mako instantly felt the blood rise to his cheeks. "No! I mean no I don't think they would head there. But…" He looked at the paper and down at the floor. "That paper is dry while most of the floor isn't if I had to guess that was printed recently."

Iroh nodded. "Which means someone had to print it and they might have answers about this city." Iroh put an arm around Mako's shoulders. "So ready to go to a strip joint?"

Mako gulped. "Sure!"

Iroh stepped back. "Hey, you ok? You look…bright red."

Mako shook his head. "Oh it's nothing just I've never been to a place like that and…."

Iroh rolled his eyes. "We're going to find information not ogle the girls. Take a chill pill Detective. You're so easily rattled, it's not good for you heart."

"Yeah well I'm not so good at keeping my cool like you…. I mean you're like the king of keeping a cool head."

Iroh smirked. "Flattery will get you no where detective but if you must know I get the cool head from my father…speaking of which I should probably bring Fey into the loop." He clicked the radio to life. "General Iroh to Commander Lafey do you read me?"

~We read you General. What's going on down there?~  
"We've been separated, I'm with Mako but we've no idea what happened to the rest. If they get word to you let me know."

~Will do General **Boom** …Fuck! Damn it!~

"Fey? What's going on?!" Iroh's cool composure suddenly shattered. "Fey?!"

~It's ok Roh, we just had a slight malfunction with our electrolysis machine. We need to surface and fix it or will run out of oxygen. I'll try to keep in touch while repairs are being done. Please stay safe and find the others. We'll meet back up when you've found the other. Be safe brother I love you.~

"Love you too sis, now get that thing fixed!" Iroh put the radio down. "Well I guess we're on our own for a little bit."

Mako nodded. "Yeah, so strip club?"

"Strip club."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Also, if you feel so compelled which pair do you want to fallow first? Mako/Iroh, Asami/Opal, or Korra/Bolin? We'll get to all of them within the next three chapters but I would like to know what ya'll would like to see first.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 focusing on Mako and Iroh's adventure through Rapture. Hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end.

3

The Garden of Fantasy

Mako chuckled nervously as the two walking through the streets flooded in neon. "So I have to ask what was that thing about you being the baby in your sister's eyes?"

"Oh that…well you see Lafey and I are twins but we have a younger half sister and an older half brother. There's always been bad blood between Fey and Zula and with Zula getting knocked up it's only gotten worse."

"Oh." Mako looked away. "I guess that makes sense." He gulped. "So you have an older brother? What's he like?"

"Zechi is nice, he's married to the love of his life and is making arrangement to move to Republic City as the Fire Nation's ambassador. I mean he's my big brother so he's a little bit annoying at times but he cares and I love him."

"Yeah that's a brother." Mako nodded. "So wait, you said both he and Zula are your half siblings? Did your mom remarry a lot?"

"My mother's never been married. It's 'not her thing' apparently. Zechi's father is Admiral Souh of the Fire Nation, mine was an admiral from the Sothern Water Tribe until he was lost at sea when I was ten, and Zula's was an admiral in the United Forces. She had a type."

"Clearly." Mako was quiet for a moment. "Sorry about your dad, I lost mine when I was eight so I know how much a loss like that can hurt."

"Yeah, never really stops does it? I'm sorry about your dad too."

"Thanks." Mako looked down at the ground even now it still hurt to talk about.

"Hey chin up detective we're here."

Mako looked around at the entrance of The Garden of Fantasy, which looked like a palace; complete with tress and pool at the entrance. "Who puts a pool outside a strip joint?"

"A person who really wants to have a classy strip club. You know this kind of reminds me of a place I had to drag the Commander out of once."

Mako looked over at Iroh. "You had to drag your sister out of a strip joint?"

"No! I have to drag Commander Bumi out of strip join though I wouldn't put it past my sister." Iroh shook his head. "Either way this is trying to be a classy place."

"Heh, hard to make naked women classy." Mako looked down at the pool; was there something swimming in the water?

"But they certainly do try."

Mako walked over to the edge of the water. "Yeah, so did you ever go to one, you know just for fun?"

"Never felt the need."

Mako chuckled. "Figures, women just throw themselves at y-"

Suddenly a hand stretched out from the water and pulled Mako under. He blinked trying to see what had grabbed him. There swimming around him was a mermaid but a horrific version. Metal slats protruded from her neck; her lower half was made of copper formed into a tale; Her eyes had an eerie yellow glow; and a hook had replaced her left hand. The woman lunged at him knocking the air out of his lungs just and something pulled up. There was a struggle and then everything went black.

.o.

Iroh pulled Mako's lip body out of the water and saw the frightening creature clawing herself out of the pool. She made a swipe at Iroh's leg cutting him to the bone or at least it felt like it. Iroh sent a bolt of lightning into the pool. The creature shrieked and than sunk into the water. Iroh gave a sigh of relief than checked on Mako who wasn't breathing.

Iroh moved quickly trying to remember his training pumping his chest and blowing into Mako's mouth. A few seconds later Mako sat up and coughed of at least a cup of water. The detective gasped and leaned against the closest thing, which was Iroh. Iroh looked down.

"You ok there detective?"

Mako nodded keeping his eyes closed. "Yeah, just let me breath…what is the warm thing I'm leaning against? It's comfortable."

Iroh chuckled. "That would be me detective."

Mako quickly jumped back. "Oh! Sorry…. sorry, sorry, sorry." The Detective's face turned bright red. "I didn't know, I-!"

"Calm down Detective, you almost drowned you need to breath. I had to revive you so please take a moment to breath."

Mako looked up. "Revive me? Like shock me back to life?"

Iroh shook his head. "No…like mouth to mouth." Iroh leaned back and watched, as the detective seemed to go into a panic attack.

"Spirits! What just? You-me? Ahh what if Korra or Bolin has seen…I!"

Iroh rolled his eyes and stood up. "Get a grip detective. No one saw you and if they had they wouldn't have cared about that. You could have died. Are you really that unsure about yourself?"

Mako paused. "No. I'm not unsure of myself! I just…We kissed!"

"Uh no, I kept you from-oh I don't care. Call it what you want but you're alive so I'm not going to be sorry about it." He held out his hand. "So can you get off the floor and help me find information while surrounded by naked and hopefully beautiful women?"

Mako nodded and let Iroh help him to his feet. "Yeah, let's."

Iroh shook his and walked towards the entrance to the club. "And keep in mind Detective if I was to kiss you, you'd be awake and I'd have your consent."

.o.

Iroh walked into the club with a practically shivering Mako. The place looked tattered and abandoned just like the rest of the city. Iroh slid his fingers over the hatcheck counter revealing a think layer of dust.

"I guess this place is abandoned too." Iroh jumped over the counter and walked into the closets housing coats and hats.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mako called after him.

"Getting you something warm to wear. You're shaking like a leaf." Iroh walked back with a coat and scarf. "Here, take off your coat and put this on. You'll only get sick dressed like that."

Mako pulled off his jacket to reveal even more soaked clothing. "Yeah because putting on a coat is really going to help things."

Iroh sighed. "We'll try to find you more clothes after we thoroughly investigate this place."

Mako wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Yeah but what are we going to find-" He paused. "Do you hear that?"

 _Will circle be unbroken? By and by, by and by._

Iroh nodded. "Yeah sounds like singing. It's coming from that direction. Let's go."

 _Is a better home awaiting in the sky? In the sky._

.o.

They saw her sitting on a swing in a giant cage she looked disinterested as she swung back and forth singing softly. Her skin was the color of snow and her eyes the color of blood. Sliver swan wings jutted from her back lake a horrific metal waterfall pouring form her china back. They moved with her swinging flapping to keep momentum. Iroh felt pity pull at his heartstrings; who would do this to a person?

She glanced down at them and stopped singing. "Don't look at me like that. It could be worse, father, made one of my sisters into a mermaid; sliced her clean in half and severed her very soul. I hope for her sake she's dead now."

Mako gulped remembering the creature that tried to drown him in the pool not too long ago. "Will you try to kill us too?"

The woman looked over at the two, her bright red eyes burning into them. "So you met her? I see. Nah I don't kill poofs like you."

Iroh raised his eyebrow. "Poofs?"

She smiled. "Yes, you are a couple aren't you? Or brothers? Maybe that's it since you have the same hair style."

Mako cleared his throat. "Uh we're neither, uh we just came to ask some questions."

The woman leaned back and hung from her swing showing off her bare chest and glittering collar. "The prices are on the wall and they're non negotiable. Also you two are awfully early this place doesn't open for another hour."

"That's not why we're here either…miss?"

"I'm Dove, the magnificent song bird of Rapture!" She tilted her head. "So if you're not here for sex and by the way you two are averting your eyes not here to look why are you here?"

Iroh gulped, "Well two things, we're looking for our friends and we're kind of new here. We want to learn about this city."

Dove's eyes widened. "Outsiders? How did you get here? Are you stuck?" She dropped down to the ground and looked over at Mako. "Aren't you cold?"

"Little bit." Mako confessed through chattering teeth. "Aren't you?"

"Not really." Dove dropped down and gracefully slipped out of her giant cage. "Well than Mr. Shivers come with me." Her voice was hushed. "And quickly can't let father see you."

Dove led the two to a pink room with a bed and a changing screen and pushed Mako behind it. "Take off your clothes and put on that robe. I'll put your things up in the drying closet and than we can talk." She looked over at Iroh. "You can stay dressed if you want."

"Thanks I will." Iroh looked over at Mako who walked out in a fluffy pink robe and cracked a smile. "Well don't you look cozy?"

"Shut up princess." Mako grumbled as he handed Dove his wet clothes.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! Comment if you feel so compelled! Next will probably be Asami and Opal!


	4. Chapter 4

4

The Forest at the bottom of the Sea

Asami tested her now bandaged arm. "Yeah that feels better, thanks Opal. Where'd you learn to patch people up like that?"

"I have two little brothers who like to mess with sharp metal. I got plenty of practice." Opal stood up. "So what should we do now?"

"We should find a radio, or something I can modify into one. We need to try and get in contact with everyone else. Find out what's going on."

The two wondered further into the garden and reached a secluded part that has various tables and chairs littered about. Asami looked down and picked up a smashed box. "Well, this was once a radio. I bet I can fix it."

.o.

"Well that's all I could find." Opal said dropping various pieces of broken machines she had found littering the different areas of the gardens.

Asami looked up from her work, she had found a tool chest and welding gear in what looked like a maintenance closet. "That should work, just give me a little time and I'll have this broken thing working again."

"You do that. I think I saw an apple tree around here." Opal slung a bag over her shoulder. "I'm going to go grab some, who knows when we'll find something else to eat."

"Ok, just be careful." Asami turned back to her work.

Opal walked to where the she had seen the tree and suddenly felt a rush of spiritual energy. She looked around and saw like ghosts two people talking at a broken table. They were laughing giggling and then suddenly gone. Opal blinked trying to figure out what she had just seen but it was gone. The air bender shook her head and went back to the tree and gathered as many apples as she could and returned to Asami who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. She held up the box.

"I fixed it. Now let's see if I can get a hold of the General or anyone else." She twisted the nob and the black screen glowed to life. "Hello, hello, is anyone there?"

A voice came over the radio but it wasn't Iroh's or anyone they knew.

~Yes, but the real question is why are you here?~

Asami looked at the radio in confusion. "Uh, we were sent to explore the city; who is this?"

~I'm Booker Dewitt, but you can call me Booker, now who would be foolish enough to come to Rapture?~

Asami laughed nervously. "Apparently, us. Uh Booker, can you tell me; have you heard anyone else on this line? Any new people?"

~Sorry miss not on this frequency, it's just been me and Andrew Ryan trading insults for the last few years. Take this advice miss, if you can get out of here before Ryan or the splicers find you. Run and don't stop running until you're out of this city.~

"I can't I'm not leaving this place until I find my friends, and my girlfriend."

~So you do still have a soul? You must be new, ok miss. I'll try to help you find your friends and girlfriend but let me be a tab bit selfish since you're sticking around. I want you to help me get out of Rapture too.~

"Deal, I'm A-"

~No real names over the wire, Miss. Too dangerous, how about until we meet I call you Anna, ok?~

Asami nodded. "Yeah, that works Aana it is. So Booker, how do we get to you? also where are we?"

~What's around you?~

"Trees."

~Sounds like you're in Arcadia, ok that's not too bad. I'm in Olympus heights, you'll need *Fitzz* get to the *Zitzzzz*~ For a moment the radio went dead than an new voice came one line.

 **~Now, Mr. Dewitt no one leaves Rapture you know that.~**

~Ryan! Get off the line and let people leave this wretched place. Rapture has fallen don't you see that?~

 **~No! My city will rise again like a phoenix! You'll see Mr. Dewitt your new friends however might not be as lucky.~**

~You're mad Ryan. Look miss head to the bathos spire there's you'll have a choice in where you want to travel. Hurry! Ryan's likely to have sent some splicers your way and unless you're one hell of a bender you can't take them on.~

"Yeah, not a bender at all, I have an air bender with me." Asami looked around and spotted an exit sign.

~Well I guess that's more helpful than an earth bender. If you find a gun pick it up and use it. These things aren't human any more.~

"What's a gun?" Asami asked as she ran towards the exit.

~Oh, guess that's a rapture thing. If you find a crossbow pick it up. Tell me when you get to the bathos spire. Deal?~

"Deal." Asami hooked the radio on to her hip and ducked behind a large box. There was something large moving up ahead and it was coming towards them. The thing came into sight, it was a huge diving suit lumbering along. The windows in it's head were glowing yellow and it had a drill attached to one arm. Asami gulped; if that was a splicer she did not want to make it angry. The thing lumbered past and the two girls ran down the hall not bothering to look back.

.o.

"I hope this is the exit." Opal said looking around the glass tunnel that the two now found themselves in. "Also hope this glass holds."

"Yeah, it's actually kind of a marvel that it is holding."

 _"I can smell your blood. I need Vatuu and you have it."_

Opal jumped. "What was that?"

Asami grabbed her hand and started to run again. "Let's not find out!"

Opal caught a glimpse of shadowy figure behind them just before Asami dove into what looked like a mini sub and slammed the door shut. Asami held up the radio. "Hey Booker are you there?"

~I'm here Anna, are you at the bathos spire?~

"I don't know. I'm in what looked like a mini sub…there's a panel here and it's dirty but I has Olympus Heights written on it."

~Good girl, now hit the button next to it and I'll meet you there.~

"Got it. Meet you there."

Opal saw Asami reach for the button but grabbed her hand.

"Hey! What gives? Opal let me press the button."

Opal looked at her friend. "But what if he's a bad guy? What if he's going to kill us of something worse?"

Asami wrenched her hand free and slammed the button. The machine lurched in to life and soon was moving through the water just above the sea floor. "Well we'll just have to take that chance. Booker has been in this city; he knows it. He can get me back to Korra. I'm not going to loose her even if you are ok with loosing Bolin."

Opal felt heat rising to her cheeks. "I am not ok with loosing Bolin! I'm just worried trusting Booker will cause me to loose him. Don't ever think that I'm less committed to him than you are to Korra! I just don't trust this Booker guy that's all."

Asami looked away. "Well I do there's just something that's telling me we can trust him." The bathos spire started to slow down and rise in to an air pocket.

Opal looked at the door as it started to open. "Well we're about to find out if you're right."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Medical Wing

I want to sew the Ears on

Korra surveyed the broken lobby, the cracked pipes spraying water on to the floor. Bolin investigated the receptionist's desk and held up another cylinder and what looked to be a brass square.  
"Hey look what I found!" He flipped the square over to revile a map of the whole medical pavilion. "Looks like there's an emergency exit at the back of dentistry."

Korra sighed. "Well, it will at least get us out of here."

Bolin nodded handing Korra the square. "Do you think you can bend this up to make it easier to carry without running it?"

"I don't want to risk it." Korra paused for a moment. "Do you hear that? It sounds like music."

"It's really faint but yeah, I can hear it." Bolin turned and Korra fallowed his gaze. "It's coming from that direction."

Korra grimaced. "That's the direction of Surgery." A vision of blood soaked bandages and bone saws came to mind and made her feel sick. "I really don't want to go there."

"Yeah but." Bolin gave her a look. "This might be the only way to get answers."

"Yeah, and the emergence exit isn't going anywhere." Korra headed towards the music. "Well let's go."

.o.

Bolin picked up another cylinder. "Wow this place is littered with this stuff."

Korra nodded. "Yeah, hope they actually have stuff on them and that it's useful."

The two crept closer towards the music and the building around them became more and more deteriorated. Water was leaking from the glass leaving puddles on the floor. A sign pointing to surgery and the morgue fell off the wall as the two walked past. The music let them to a stairway up to surgery. Bolin turned and found himself alone.

"Korra?" He rushed back to find Korra standing outside the morgue peering in to the dimly lit rooms. "Korra! What are you-"

"Shhhh! I thought I heard someone walking in there." She looked over at Bolin. "I'm going to check it out. You stay here and keep an eye out."

"Keep and eye out? Korra we're alone."

"I don't think we are." Korra crept into the dark room holding a fire in her hand. "I really don't."

Bolin frowned but nodded leaning against the wall so he could get a better view of the area.

.o.

Korra crept into the dark rooms, her legs knee deep in water. She paused listening intently for the sound of movement. There towards her left was the sound of water sloshing. She moved toward the sound using her bending to move as silently as possible. She hit a dead end and cursed internally before she heard the sound again. She fallowed it and came to a desk with another cylinder and a syringe of a glowing blue liquid. She picked them up and placed them in her bag.

She froze when something dripped from the ceiling and on to her arm. Looking up she almost screamed as a deformed woman with glowing red goo dripped from her mouth. The woman lunged at Korra nocking her into the water. She felt a hand on her windpipe keeping her under water and choking her. Korra thrashed wildly finally hitting the woman hard enough to break her nose and send her reeling back in pain.

Korra stood up gasping for breath. "What are you? Why did you attack me?"

"Adam." The woman's voice was raspy. "Adam, I need Adam, and I'm going to suck it out of your veins!"

The woman threw herself at Korra but this time the avatar moved quickly. She held the creature underwater and only let go when the woman was still. Korra stood up and backed away her hands shaking.

"What have I done?" She whispered. "What have I done?"

Quickly she bolted from the room and found Bolin still at his post.

"Korra? You ok? You look pale; what happened?" He wiped something off her shoulder. "And what is this red goo?"

"No, I was attacked and I don't know." Korra resumed her walk towards the music. "Bolin I just killed someone who wanted to drink my blood. This place is a mad house."

Bolin looked at a poster advertising cosmetic surgery. "Yeah but I don't think is was always like this. Let's go and see if we can play these cylinders."

.o.

The room with the record player was in relatively good condition. Bolin set up the various cylinders that had found while Korra sat in a near by chair wrapped in a blanket they had found. It was musty but warm and gave her a little comfort. Bolin stood back admiring the seven cylinders they had found lined up neatly on the blood stained desk. He looked back at Korra.

"So which one do you want to listen to first?"

Korra pointed to a random cylinder. "Let's try that one."

Bolin nodded and put the cylinder on the player and started the recording. It was a woman speaking she sounded tiered and a little scared.

 _ **Rapture has fallen and Ryan refuses to acknowledge it. Splicers are everywhere hooked on Adam and Eve like every other druggie I saw back in Republic City only now their deformed barely human. I don't know how long I'm going to last here, the doctor says its all going to blow over and what turned those people in to monsters was just a bad batch. He's still working with that stuff making those freaks of nature for Daddy Ducain but that's not the worst part of it. No last week he killed a woman on the table because he wasn't happy with his work. That poor woman….maybe it's for the best, Rapture isn't the place for beauty anymore.~**_

 ****Korra looked over at Bolin and gulped. "So now we know what attacked us. Splicers."

"But what's Adam and Eve?"

"No, idea try another one."

Bolin put another cylinder on and this time a man's voice came over the speaker.

 ** _~Adam it's a medical artist dream come true. It opens the door for anything and I'm not the only one who's seen the potential. Yes I can use the stuff to make woman pretty and men handsome after awhile that gets boring. I'm a man with vision and I need subjects who share that vision. Daddy Ducain that slime ball pimp is ironically a man with vision. He wants me to make his girls into more than just women. He wants fantasy to become reality and he knows I'm the man to do it._**

 ** _He came to me one day with a sketch of a bunny girl with metal ears that moved with her thoughts. He said he had a supplier for the auxiliary parts. He looked me right in the eye and said. "I want you to sew the ears on." And you know what? I did!_**

 ** _Now my mind is a buzz with the possibilities. For the first time I can not only make beautiful I can create.~_**

 ****"So what should I make you into?" Korra was suddenly aware of a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a man in a blood stained white coat and surgical mask. He held up a syringe. "I'm sure I'll think of something."


End file.
